bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JennyVincent/Jenny Wolf's Diary/SirLinkalot96-20100713020149 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 11:19, July 13, 2010 Thanks Dan the Man 1983! I'll try to contribute to Bully as much as I can! SirLinkalot96 01:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 01:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Check out my blogs! I'll try to keep updated on the upcoming Bully 2!!! SirLinkalot96 01:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 01:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Check out the story I'm writing on my blogs! Alright dude working on chapter four. Oh sorry. At0micb0mb123 Dude if you haven't read chapter five check it out! At0micb0mb123 Our Blogs Hey! So, earlier we were talking about including everybody in each others blog, so, do you have any idea how I could include you in my story? I'm usually fine with anything, but I'll make minor edits. Unless, of course, if you've changed your mind. It's fine if you have. Thanks! Jenny Vincent 01:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay,Jenny, I have an idea: Greg has auto shop on a Thursday, so Neil partners Jenny up with Greg because it's his first time doing auto shop. So they become friends and stuff. Sound cool? SirLinkalot96 00:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Cool. So, I know you're gone at NYC rite now, but I thought up an idea for how Shop goes. Since Jenny has Shop on Monday, Neil calls her and Johnny to come help out since Greg's partner's sick. Anyway; here's my idea (from Greg's point of view): "Alright kids, I'm in a crap mood so just shut up and get to work. Ryder, you's partner's sick, so Vincent and Wolf are gonna help ya out." the teacher said. (I'm not sure if you know Neil's name yet.) I waited against my car (or bike), when a girl in a uniform and leather jacket walked up to me. "Hi! I'm Jenny Wolf." she said grinning. "Hey, I'm Greg Ryder." I replied. "Cool. So, let's get to work." she said, patting the car (or bike). I ducked under the car after her, where she was at work with a wrench already. "So, you make any friends?" she asked me. "Yeah, __________" I answered. "Cool." she said. "Get outta there you little scum!" a deep voice sounded. Jenny left from under the car, and I followed. "Jenny get over here." the guy said, pulling her behind him. "Johnny what are you doing?" she asked, confused. "Protecting you! Why ya flirting with ''my ''girl? ''Johnny Vincent's ''girl?" he yelled at me. "Nothing man! I wasn't flirting with her!" I answered. "Yeah right!" Johnny answered angrily. "Johnny! It's true! We were just talking! Neil said his partner's out sick, so we had to help him!" Jenny said. Johnny looked at her, confused and hurt. "Yeah man! She's telling the truth!" I said. He shot me a dirty look. "Johnny would I lie to you?" Jenny asked him sincerely. "No... I guess not." Johnny said, calming down. He turned and faced me. "Sorry man, I get protective over her." he said. "No kidding." Jenny muttered. So, how's that? Change anything you like, and add whether or not you: know Neil, work on a car or a bike, and who your friends are. Thanks!!! Jenny Vincent 03:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I love it! im back from new york so ill continue with my story Cool, welcome back! While you were gone, I also made a greasers playing bully blog. Please check it out, not many people replied. Jenny Vincent 03:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with what Jenny does. It's a good chapter :) I'll have to add that. Jenny Vincent 18:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Postponed Hey, I'm going camping till Monday or possibly tuesday so the next chapter and Brian's bio is on hold till I get back. See ya next week! At0micb0mb123 22:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) alright see ya. I'm leaving to the Bahamas till the 15th, so everything I'm working on will be postponed. SirLinkalot96 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'M BAAAAACK!!! Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation (again) and my story is officially back in business! So keep up with my story and check out JennyVincent's and AtomicBomb's stories as well! SirLinkalot96 04:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Re: Sequel? Sure! Go for it! Can't wait to read it! Jenny Vincent 22:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Gone for 2 days. Hey, dude. James and I are going to Canada. See ya in 2 days! At0micb0mb123 04:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm back. Have you read chapter 1? At0micb0mb123 01:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 2. Now!!!! At0micb0mb123 03:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, read the chapter 3 trailer now!! It has a lot to do with you. At0micb0mb123 05:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, chapter 3's out, read it now!!! At0micb0mb123 02:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 is here At0micb0mb123 18:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 is here! At0micb0mb123 03:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC)